


Branita Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Branita that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Your Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: depression

Anonymous asked: Anita takes care of Brianna in 1991 Bri's depression.

Only a bush of curly hair peeked out from beneath the army of covers, and Anita felt her heart break all over again. 

Brianna hadn’t moved too much in the past few days. She spent most of her time lying in bed, with the covers nearly swallowing her whole. 

Anita sat besides her on the bed, gently patting the lump that was her girlfriend. 

“Hey.” she said softly. “I made lunch. You need to eat something.”

Brianna only gave a little huff in response, but at least she peeked out from under the blankets now, looking at Anita like she was crazy. How could she eat lunch? How could she do anything? She just wanted to stop existing. 

Anita stroked through her greasy curls, making a mental note to try and drag her under the shower as soon as possible. 

“You need to eat.” Anita repeated, pulling the covers back slightly. 

Brianna seemed even thinner than before, worn out with dark circles under her eyes. Anita knew she wasn’t sleeping, she heard her tossing and turning all night. 

“You don’t need to get up. I can bring it here. Along with your meds.”

She stroked Brianna’s pale cheek, trying to will herself not cry. She had to be strong for her girlfriend, had to be her rock in these awful, dark times. 

She went to stand up, but Brianna grabbed her wrist, looking up at her pleadingly, tears welling in her eyes. 

Anita scooped her up in her arms, holding her close as Brianna cried into her chest, with painful, heartbroken sobs. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She whimpered, clutching onto Anita’s shirt desperately. 

“I can’t…" 

"You can.” Anita said, determined. She pulled Brianna even closer, her arms wrapped around her tightly. 

“You are strong. I know it hurts now. But you are going to get through this. I’m here, and I’m gonna help in any way I can, okay? You’ll get through this, Brianna. I’ll make sure that you do.”

Brianna cried louder, and Anita let her own tears flow free. She knew she couldn’t do more than make Brianna eat and take her meds, and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, but she was willing to do anything to help her. 

Brianna’s sobs soon quited into little snifles, her grip on Anita’s shirt loosened. Anita quickly wiped her own tears, not wanting Brianna to see them. 

“I’m going to bring your food and the meds, okay?” Anita tried again, and this time, Brianna nodded. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. Anita gave her a little smile, kissing her forehead before slipping out of the bed to get Brianna’s lunch. 

Come hell or high water, she will be there for Brianna and make sure she gets better.


	2. Meeting Goes Well

Anonymous asked: After her divorce with Cris, Brianna took her children to meet with her girlfriend Anita. Anita doesn't want children but when she meet with young Mays she just fall in love with them.

Nervous couldn’t describe how Anita felt. 

She was utterly convinced that Brianna’s kids are going to hate her; she was the new girlfriend of their Mum, and these meetings never went well. 

And yet, as Brianna walked up to her, holding her children’s hands, they were beaming at Anita. 

“Here we go.” Brianna chuckled a little nervously, pecking Anita on the lips. 

“Guys, this is Anita.”

“Hello.” Anita wished her voice didn’t shake so much. She must have looked like a total fool. 

“You’re pretty.” Emily stated, and Anita felt her heart flutter happily. She wasn’t exactly a big fan of children: she liked them, but never considered having one of her own. 

Those kids were absolutely adorable, though. 

Jimmy was a smart cookie, like his mother, and clearly looked up to her. He rambled about science, explaining everything to Anita, much to Brianna’s amusement. 

Louisa was a little shy, having a hard time opening up, but soon Anita managed to beckon her out of her shell, and then she never stopped talking. 

Emily was the sweetest little thing ever, giggling non-stop, and Anita found herself melting at her puppy eyes when she asked for ice-cream. 

“You’re too soft.” Brianna laughed, but Anita just shrugged, grinning.

“What can I say? They are adorable. And I’m so glad they don’t hate me.”

“How could anyone hate you?” Brianna cooed, kissing her cheek. Anita chuckled, lightly swatting at her. 

“You’re such a sap.”

Maybe she wouldn’t want kids on her own, but Brianna’s children were positively adorable, and Anita enjoyed spending time with them more than she expected.


	3. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, finger-sucking, collars

Anonymous asked: Dom anita and sub brianna?

Anita stroked Brianna’s flushed cheeks, smirking as she trembled, her pupils dilated as she stared up at her. 

“Are you going to be a good girl to me?" 

She made sure to drop her voice down with a few octaved; she knew it was going to drive Brianna crazy. 

She was right: Brianna let out a soft little moan, and her cheeks turned even redder. 

Anita teased a finger down her neck, hooking it under Brianna’s collar, feeling her neck moving as she swallowed thickly. 

She brought her hand back up to trace it along Brianna’s trembling lower lip. 

"Prove to me that you’re a good girl.”

Brianna perked up, her expression reading “I’ll do anything.”

Anita smirked again, patting her flushed cheek with her other hand. 

She pushed her thumb in between Brianna’s lips, enjoying the way they immediately parted. 

“Suck.” Anita commanded, and Brianna latched on right away, sucking on her finger lewdly, her tongue lapping against it. 

“That’s it.” Anita purred. “Such a good girl for me.”

Brianna moaned around her finger in response, squeezing her thighs together, already so aroused she didn’t know what to do with herself. 

“If you continue to be such a good girl, I’ll fuck you.” Anita promised, and Brianna’s eyelashes fluttered in bliss. 

“What are you saying, pet?" 

Brianna’s happy moan was the only answer she needed.


	4. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Brinita- Brianna begging Anita to fuck her.

Anita couldn’t help but grin against Brianna’s clit as she whined loudly, lifting her hips needily.

“What is it?” Anita teased, licking over Brianna’s clit again.

“You don’t like it?”

Brianna shook her head, reaching down to grab onto Anita’s curls.

“I need you.” she whimpered, and her needy voice sent shivers down Anita’s spine.

“I’m here.” Anita said, flicking the sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue, and Brianna keened high in her throat.

“I need you inside.” Brianna moaned, gripping Anita’s hair harder.

“Please, fuck me, I want you so much…”

Anita grinned. She brought up a finger to rub Brianna’s clit, pulling another helpless moan out of her.

“Do you?” she teased, very much enjoying the situation.

“Yes!” Brianna sobbed, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

“I want you, I need you, fuck me, please, fuck me!”

Anita snickered softly, trailing a finger down to Brianna’s soaked entrance.

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely…”

She slipped two fingers inside straight away, and Brianna moaned happily, clenching around them hungrily.

Of course Anita couldn’t resist Brianna when she was whining and begging like that.

But she wouldn’t torture her for long, anyway: fucking Brianna was always a fantastic experience.


	5. IWTBF Outfits

Anonymous asked: Girls dressing up as guys for the IWTBF video and everyone are shook but their girlfriends (Jane, Anita etc.) are loving it - NinaMercury 💛

To be honest, Jane thought it was going to be ridiculous. The concept certainly was.

But when Freddie strolled out in her muscle tank and a thick moustache plastered to her face, Jane found herself grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello there, stud.” Jane joked, playfully flicking the fake chest hair that covered her chest.

“Where did your boobs go?”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Freddie whined. “We have to suffer to look the part.”

“You certainly do.” Jane laughed, running her finger through the moustache.

Next to them, Dominique was going crazy over Regina’s schoolboy outfit.

“Good boy.” Dominique cooed, ruffling the short wig, and Regina chuckled.

“Bet you wanna adopt me.”

“Ew.” Dominique said, bopping her on the nose. “Don’t be gross. You’re a child!”

“She’s a child, and my baby is an old man.” Veronica laughed, taking Joan’s hat off and placing it on her head.

“I love your beard.”

“That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Joan laughed, swatting Veronica’s hand away when she tugged on the fake, white beard.

“Is it weird that I find you sexy like this?” Anita laughed, gently touching the painted five o'clock shadow on Brianna’s face.

“Do you, now?” Brianna teased, straghtening her back, and Anita shamelessly checked out her dark blue bathrobe and the fake chest hair.

Certainly none of them expected they would have a field day with this, but it did end up quite funny.


	6. Cupid In Action

jmrcry asked: Freddie introduces her good friend Anita to Brianna

Freddie could barely mask her smirk when she noticed just how red Brianna’s cheeks turned, and how her eyes lit up immediately.

Anita blushed quite heavily too, and Freddie had no doubt she was screaming inside when Brianna sent her a small smile.

Obviously, Freddie didn’t just want them to meet. She has been machinating to set them up with each other, and it was time she turned it into reality.

“So, this is how I was talking about.” Freddie said, gesturing towards Brianna.

“Hey.” Brianna said softly, reaching out an uncertain hand.

“I’m Brianna.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Anita said softly, gently shaking her hand.

“I’m Anita.”

Freddie nearly squealed when she saw how they looked into each other’s eyes: in her book, that was definitely love at first sight.

“Brianna loves theatre.” Freddie mused, and Anita gasped softly.

“You do?”

Brianna stammered, looking for the right words before she nodded, giving Anita an uncertain smile.

Anita smiled brightly, and Freddie could swear there was a flirtatious edge to it.

“Then I think we will get along just right.” Anita said, and yes, her uncertain tone was replaced by a little purr.

Oh, that was going to be a big success.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta leave.” Freddie announced, making the pair finally break eye-contact.

She gave them a wave and a wink before scurrying away to spy on them from a distance.

Just as she guessed, Anita and Brianna eased up right as she left, talking a mile a minute, their eyes shining.

Yes, Freddie thought triumphantly when Brianna gently covered Anita’s hand with her own, this was definitely succesful.


	7. Dance Lesson

Anonymous asked: Branita Brianna teaches Anita how to dance and Anita keeps stepping on Brianna's feet. Anita keeps apologizing but Brianna tells her not to and keep falling more in love with her as the night goes on.

Brianna let out a soft yelp when Anita stepped on her feet- again, for about the seventh time that night.

“I’m sorry.” Anita stammered, turning crimson red as she blinked up at Brianna.

“I guess I’m just not built for this…”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Brianna said softly, hooking a finger under Anita’s chin, lifting her face and pressing a chaste, but sweet kiss onto her lips.

“We’re just gonna keep practising. Come on, Red.”

Anita rolled her eyes, but she put her hand back on Brianna’s shoulder obediently, looking more determined as Brianna swayed them.

It was going well for a while: it seemed like Anita has finally gotten the hang of it, following Brianna’s steps with more ease.

Then, she stepped on her feet again, blushing red in embarrassment.

“Oh, Lord.” Anita chuckled nervously, ducking her head.

“Please remind me to give you a foot massage after that.”

“That will be needed.” Brianna teased, and Anita lightly punched her in the arms.

She twirled Anita around, making her giggle, while a huge smile was plastered to her own face.

Anita may have not been the best dancer, but she was certainly adorable as she kept trying, her tongue poking out from between her lips and eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

She did step on Brianna’s feet about ten more times, and somehow she even managed to kick her in the shin, apologizing hastily.

Brianna just smiled all the same, dipping her low and kissing her, her arms tight around her clumsy, but nonetheless perfect girlfriend.


	8. Less Is More

Anonymous asked: Brianna somehow wrecks her wedding anniversary with Anita going way overbroad.

It was supposed to be a happy, romantic day- but it ended up being a little bit of a disaster.

Brianna was usually not a fan of huge gestures, but it was their wedding anniversary after all, and so she decided to go all out.

It was a mistake, as it turned out.

The marching band she got to welcome Anita home was way too loud, and they were unable to play in tune. The neighbours started swearing and shouting at the terrible noise, and Brianna started to realize that maybe this wasn’t her best idea.

Poor Anita walked in with her hands plastered to her ears, trying not to go deaf at the awful sound.

“What is going on here?” Anita asked, trying to shout over the fanfare.

Just when Brianna was about to wave the band off, one of them opened the basket full of pigeons, and released them-another one of Brianna’s great ideas.

She tried to step in, but it was too late: she saw the pigeons all swarming around Anita and elegantly shitting on her in slow motion.

Anita screamed, the band kept making sounds that would wake the dead, and Brianna wanted to die on the spot.

Later, after Anita got her much needed shower, Brianna practically fell to her knees to apologize, but Anita just laughed.

“In retrospect, it was a little funny.” Anita chuckled, patting Brianna’s head.

“But maybe no pigeons next time?”

“Definitely not.” Brianna promised, kissing Anita’s knuckles. “And no marching band. I hope the neighbours didn’t call the police on us.”

Anita laughed, pinching Brianna’s cheek playfully until she started giggling too.

Well, less is definitely more, Brianna now had to admit that.


	9. Elevator Confessions

Anonymous asked: Anita and Brianna get stuck in a lift and Brianna confesses her feelings as they wait

They slumped down onto the floor, letting out a simultaneous sigh. This was just perfect: what could be better than getting stuck in a lift, right?

Brianna glanced over to Anita. She had her eyes closed, either swearing or praying inside, Brianna didn’t know. She only thing she did know, is that Anita was insanely beautiful.

She had been meaning to tell her how she felt for a long time now, but could never make up the courage for it: she even joked to her friends once, that she would only be able to confess, if they got locked in together.

It seemed like her time had come.

“I hate elevators.” Anita sighed, rubbing at her temples. “We’ve been here for almost an hour now.”

“That’s plenty of time.” Brianna said quietly, fiddling with her hands.

Anita glanced at her curiously. “Plenty of time for what?”

Brianna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It was now or never.

“I wanted to tell you, that… I have feelings for you.” She was painfully aware how weak her voice was, and she could feel her cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

“Like…?” Anita asked, her own voice wavering slightly, and Brianna nodded, biting her lip.

Silence fell on them, and Brianna once again hated the stupid elevator for stopping; now, she will have to sit in the middle of her awkward confession. Great.

“That’s plenty of time.” Anita suddenly said, causing Brianna to look at her, confused.

“For what?”

“This.” Anita said, and she leaned in, cupping Brianna’s cheeks and pressing their lips together in a kiss, knocking the wind out of Brianna.

Brianna’s eyes fluttered close in bliss, melting against those sweet lips that she wanted to taste for so long.

Her arms snaked around Anita’s waist, pulling her close until she was sitting on her lap, her hands tangled in Brianna’s hair.

Brianna didn’t even care anymore when they will be rescued: she could only focus on Anita’s lips against hers.


	10. Cottagecore Lesbian

Anonymous asked: Brianna & Anita as cottagecore lesbians 💕🥰

Anita came out onto the porch, sitting next to Brianna and leaning her head on her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.” Anita said, watching over their thriving garden. The flowers were colorful and healthy, and they were both extremely proud.

“It is.” Brianna replied. She glanced to Anita, smirking.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Anita snorted, lightly swatting at her. The smile stayed plastered to her face, though.

Because everything was really beautiful out here. Ever since they decided to move out to this little farm, their lives have been more peaceful than ever before. They had no obligations, just to tend to their crops and their garden, and take care of their pets.

The biggest stress they could experience was about whether their homemade bread would rise fast enough.

“I’m thinking we should collect some berries in the forest.” Brianna suggested, taking Anita’s hand into hers, rubbing it with her thumb.

“Maybe we could make a nice pie.”

Anita’s eyes lit up. It sounded like a great afternoon activity: they experimented a lot with new recipes nowadays.

“Sounds good to me.” Anita replied, lifting Brianna’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“But I’d like to sit here for a while now. I just can’t get enough of this.”

“Me neither.” Brianna said softly, her eyes trailing back over their land, their own piece of Heaven.


	11. Help From The Students

Anonymous asked: Bri & Anita are both teachers and the students help Bri propose 💍

The kids were all so eager to help Brianna, it made her heart swell. When she told her class that she wanted to propose to Anita, they immediately agreed to help along her mission.

She even got Anita’s class on her side- and thus, she ended up with about forty students excitedly following her on her way to ask the big question.

First, she had Anita’s drama class put on a lovely mini play to distract her: Brianna tried not to blow her cover behind the curtains as she watched her girlfriend clapping and cheering her students on with eyes full of stars.

Oh, she didn’t even know that the proposal in the play was just the beginning of it…

She quickly hid as the drama students took their teacher by the hand and lead her out to the football field. Anita looked adorably confused, but she followed them all the same.

Brianna’s heart was pounding in her chest as Anita was led onto the highest bleacher. When the drama teacher looked down, she gasped, a hand clamped over her mouth.

On the football field, Brianna’s students and some of the cheerleaders formed the sentence “Anita, will you marry me?” with their own bodies. They stood in formation so well and so quickly, Brianna felt really proud.

She walked up to Anita, her cheeks flushed red in excitement. When her girlfriend spotted her, she all but screamed, throwing herself into Brianna’s arms.

“Yes.” Anita breathed, smothering Brianna’s cheeks in kisses. “Yes, yes!”

“Let me do this properly.” Brianna laughed, her voice shaky with excitement and ubanashed happiness. Anita said yes. She said yes!

She went down on one knee, opening the little box with the ring in it. She couldn’t help it when tears filled her eyes.

“So, Anita, will you marry me?” Brianna asked, and Anita nodded, her grin so wide it nearly split her face.

“Yes, of course!” Anita laughed, pulling her girlfriend onto her feet and into a deep kiss.

The students behind them all cheered loudly as their teachers kissed, absolutely floating on cloud nine.


	12. Growing Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

shottycske asked: Brianna gains much weight when she starts to date Anita who is a feeder and really loves what she sees

“This is all your fault, you know.” Brianna huffed, though there was a smile lingering on her lips. Anita grinned with a little shrug.

“I can’t say I’m sorry.” She said, raking her eyes over her girlfriend hungrily.

Truth be told, Brianna’s physique changed a lot since they officially started dating. She was so thin, she looked like the wind could blow her away when they first met. Thanks to Anita’s proper care, though, she looked very different now.

She filled out beautifully: her cheeks were fuller, looking more healthy; her arms finally didn’t resemble twigs, and she had more softness all over her body.

And now, she developed a rounded little belly that didn’t allow the button on her jeans to close.

Anita watched with barely masked pride as Brianna struggled with her pants, desperately trying to get the lapels to meet, to no avail. It was her fault, as Brianna said: she cooked Brianna’s favorite meals, and always made sure to have some snacks on hand for her. All this consideration helped Brianna round out rather quickly.

“You’re making me fat.” Brianna snickered, finally giving up the fight with her jeans. She let go of the material, and her belly that she kept sucking in, sprung free with a relieved little wobble.

“I never forced you to eat seconds.” Anita grinned, standing behind her and cupping her belly. “And thirds.”

Brianna blushed as Anita started kneading her belly, tracing the pink stretchmarks.

“It’s hard to resist your cooking.” Brianna admitted, biting her lip when Anita gave her belly a pat.

“Then don’t resist it.” Anita purred, and Brianna didn’t really have the heart to say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
